


Person of Interest Inspired Double Sided Scarf

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double sided scarf inspired by Person of Interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person of Interest Inspired Double Sided Scarf

The yellow squares represent The Machine and the red squares represent Samaritan.

I learned how to knit and how to do double sided knitting by watching YouTube videos.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNPf6PDbja73Bk2V8hStPFMb52Byq73IsM15YZKxJf6JxzrzvV7f8Uvo58vPrVvRQ?key=TGNINk9UdmlkU0NsNFNjUDJRN1RNQjdpUko1aEJR&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOQc5TPpN8mnMxb0JLDJjK2YntnRUWE2bnuegfg_37batPqGh_jOo43zctEv9zSfA?key=cUVCWkU3emlRWllRcHE5cjgwOXBJQUtjNXd2aGN3&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMiV__-wmHMWwxlieO-LuZNWdZk-7MKjyWk2c3OW-P7-3xoG4L7ilWR9OAnoodv8A?key=NWFnSjNrM2FfV0dxblBtUkFUOG9iTHNBSjZTV1d3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
